Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{4k}{2} + \dfrac{-9k}{2}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{4k - 9k}{2}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-5k}{2}$